youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Toongirl007
'''Toongirl007 '''is a roleplaying animation YouTuber, roleplaying as a Dark version of Cream. She has over 19K subscribers and she's definitely popular in the community though she doesn't care about popularity. She uploads 1-3 videos a week or month, often consisting of MikuMikuDance, animations and video games music videos. She sometimes goes offline because she currently doesn't have an internet connection for an unknown reason. Her Sonic OCs consist of Darkness the hedgehog, Midori the green gem cat, and Akane the rabbit. About Roleplay She is evil but she good to her friends except for strangers. She loves blood and gore. She hates mortals because they're weak and pathetic. She is Cream the rabbit's dark twin sister. Her forms are Normal, Demon, Doll, Vampire, and Fox. Real life She loves to animate and draw and loves playing video games like The Legend of Zelda, Resident Evil, Rayman, Mario, Star Fox, and NiGHTS into dreams. She is enjoying watch Anime and reading mangas. Her boyfriend is DarkLinktheReaper100 (aside from roleplay) and they have a son together, DarkToonLink500 (just roleplay). She is on the basis of the MikuMikuDance Acquaintances Her boyfriend, DarkLinktheReaper100 met in real life since 2010 and they have a fictional son, DarkToonLink500, though they haven't in real life so far. DarkLinktheReaper100 is roleplaying as Dark Link and DarkToonLink500 is roleplaying as Dark Toon Link. Her friends, Princessofhearts141 and Nintendo Sega become friends since 2013, but they haven't met her in real life either. Princessofheart141 is roleplaying as Alice from Pandora hearts and Nintendo Sega is roleplaying as Miku Hatsune or Sonic Miku. Her two YouTube friends liked and comment on her videos and their name DarkToonLink500 and TheNiGHTSOfficial who often online together on YouTube, almost never together without Toongirl007 on YouTube. TheNiGHTSOfficial is roleplaying as NiGHTS from NiGHTS into dreams. Her friends, Princessofhearts141 and Nintendo Sega are always online in YouTube while she, DarkLinktheReaper100, DarkToonLink500, and TheNiGHTSOfficial are offline but DarkLinktheReaper100 often. On October 2013, she and her friends except for Princessofhearts141, DarkLinktheReaper100 and Nintendo Sega are unable to comment any more after the YouTube update. On July 23, 2014, Toongirl007 decide to create her another account, DarkCream TheRabbit and she's back to talk to her friends because she can't talk to her friends on her regular account, Toongirl007 but she still using her regular account. On April 10, 2015, DarkToonLink500 and TheNiGHTSOfficial are left on YouTube for an unknown reason. Sonic OCs These are her fanmade Sonic OCs. * Darkness the Hedgehog As a project Shadow was being made, Edward Robotnik grew jealous of his brother, Professor Gerald Robotnik, he stole some blueprints to make his own creation and started project Darkness when Gerald got arrested in the A.R.K.. Edward Robotnik called her a failure and she was abandoned by him. * Midori the Green Gem Cat - She is so easy to control and very chatty but she has a good use to Dark Cream * Akane the Rabbit - She joins forces with Midori and Dark Cream. She can be annoying sometimes Story Both Midori & Akane are very chatty & get along with anyone. Midori is a "gem", a living energy flow of a chaos emerald, she used to live in the Earth/Forest Dimension. (not to confuse with the planet) Akane is a pasted ancestor of Cream, she lived in an alternate version of Planet Earth with humans until Dark Cream arrived with the help of Zam to travel to the past to destroy it, Akane managed to hide from the slaughter & holds a grudge on Dark Cream. Dark Cream doesn't remember what happened due to a fatal injury from light arrows fired by the goddess of light, Palutena. Zam didn't want to accept this loss so she reassigned Dark Cream to a "normal" life on earth but left her powers intact. Akane finds Midori crossing dimensions and met with Dark Cream, after a long argument they came to an agreement & made a team. Darkness is a shy one,she was created with stolen DNA from Shadow,she was held prisoner because her creator found out she couldn't kill on command thus abandoning her in a cell..(This part a made into a short comic) Weak from no water or food,Darkness found a way to escape into an open capsule firing her into earth later to be discovered by Dark Cream on Prison Island with help from Akane. Trivia * She uploads MikuMikuDance with friends, Creepypasta, Resident Evil, The Legend of Zelda, Sonic, and NiGHTS sometimes. * She never shows her picture and video in real life on the internet for an unknown reason. * On MikuMikuDance, she is a little bit curious using MikuMikuDance. Sometimes, she doesn't know how to fix the parts on MikuMikuDance sometimes because she is on the basic. * She used Windows Movie Maker 2.6 but it always crashed every time she tried to make videos. On March 22, 2015, her friend, Nintendo Sega provide her a link for a new wmm. Now she can make videos in HD * She decides to create her second account, DarkCream TheRabbit since July 23, 2014 because her regular account can't let to comment on the videos after the YouTube is updated on October 2013 but she still using her regular account. * Her friends, DarkToonLink500 and TheNiGHTSOfficial can't comment on the videos anymore because the YouTube is updated on October 2013 and they become inactive but sometimes they online together with Toongirl007 sometimes for unknown reason. They are planning to make their own second account so they can comment again. However, they have no time to make their own second account for unknown reason. They not got more subscribers and they not upload more videos for months. DarkToonLink500 and TheNiGHTSOfficial are left in YouTube for unknown reason since April 10, 2015 * TheNiGHTSOfficial and Nintendo Sega are making Dark Cream pictures for Toongirl007 and DarkToonLink500 give her some of the footage. They're for tribute video of Toongirl007 so she can make more tribute videos. They are helpers of Toongirl007 Gallery Darkness, Midori, Akane.PNG|Darkness (Left) Midori (Middle) Akane (Right) Dark Cream, Dark Link, and Dark Toon Link.jpg|DarkToonLink500 (Left) Toongirl007 (Middle) DarkLinktheReaper100 (Right) Darkcream37.jpg|Roleplaying as a Dark version of Cream Darkcream.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators